A Valentine Gift to Remember
by eddieboy4427
Summary: It's valentine's day and Po and Tigress know who they want for valentines day. Very, VERY sexual content in all chapters.
1. Sexual Thoughts

**Hey all, Eddieboy's back with a new Po-x-Tigress story. Seeing as my latest KFP story didn't have any sex in it, I decided to give you guys something for the summer. This one is gonna be hot, wet, and extra vivid. No thanks necessary.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Neither the movies nor the animated series. So don't come crying to me if something goes wrong.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

It's that time of the year, yet again. It's Valentine's Day in the Valley of Peace and everyone seems to be getting prepared for this love filled holiday. Including the masters of the Jade Palace. The five were sitting at the table at the mess hall talking about such an occasion. "Ah man, I can't wait until the Valentine's Day Festival in the valley tomorrow." cheered Monkey. Mantis hopped on his shoulder and nodded in agreement. "I'm with you on that one buddy. Awesome food, great decorations, and many sexy ladies for the picking!" said Mantis as he rubbed his claws together in anticipation. "So, what do you guys have as valentine gifts?" asked Viper. Every male's face flushed with embarrassment. "I FORGOT TO GET A VALENTINE GIFT!" yelled the males of the Jade Palace excluding Shifu. "You guys are so typical. Always wanting something without giving something in return." spoke Tigress while slightly laughing. All the males at the table dispersed to go find a valentine gift. With all the males gone, Tigress and Viper had a girl to girl talk.

"So, are you aiming for Po as a valentine?" asked Viper. Tigress blushed slightly. She's thought about Po more and more every day that's gone by. Each thought more sexual than the last. Just the other day, she pictured Po putting whipped cream on and in her pussy and licking it clean in her room. "I mean… it's not that I don't like him. It's just that I don't know how he feels." spoke Tigress quietly. Viper shook her head. "I know for a fact, that Po would love to be your valentine and anything that you would want him to be." said Viper in an "I'm always right" tone. "Are you sure?" asked Tigress. Viper just nodded her head. Tigress spirit sort of picked up. "So who do you have in mind for a valentine?" asked Tigress. Now Viper started to blush. She looked away from Tigress and mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" asked Tigress. "Crane…" Tigress just looked at her snake friend. "Well, at least you're aiming for a good person." said Tigress as she scratched the back of her head.

With the guys…

The guys were in town looking for something for their valentines, which they still didn't have. While in town, they were talking about who they were aiming for as a valentine. "So Po, you should aim for Tigress this Valentine's Day." inquired Crane. Everyone looked at Crane like he said something that could end a person's life. "What? She likes you a lot." said Crane while walking. "Are you nuts? She'd probably laugh right in my face or something." Po had been in love with Tigress for a long time, but has hidden it from her. He's been afraid that she would reject him and break his heart. He's had so many sexual dreams about her; it's not even funny anymore. Just the other night, he had a dream where he was ramming Tigress on rose pedals in the forest in doggy style. "Nonsense. I'm sure that she'll come around." Monkey laughed. "Yeah, sooner or later." Mantis decided to jump in on the conversation. "I think never." laughed Mantis. "Come on guys, don't be like that. I'm sure that she'll accept you as a valentine." said Crane in a reassuring tone. "I hope you're right…" said Po as they kept looking for gifts for their valentines.

Back with Tigress…

Viper had gone out to just walk around for a few hours, so it was just Tigress and her thoughts in the Jade Palace. Tigress was in one of her sexual thoughts about Po, yet again. _She pictured Po and her at a beautiful waterfall, in the water, stark naked. She was swimming when Po lightly grabbed her hips, startling her a bit. He had a hint of lust in his eyes as he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the water and laid her on her back._ At this point, her pants were nearly soaked with her juices. Tigress went upstairs into the barracks and into her room. She threw her pants and panties off and to the wall. Tigress was still a virgin, so the feeling of fingers still pleased her._ Po placed his seven inch member above her entrance and prepped himself for entry. "Are you ready, my goddess?" asked Po in a sensual and low tone. Tigress nodded her head. "Take me, my yin-yang warrior." whispered Tigress as she spread her legs, opened her entrance, and began to purr. Po slowly entered her pussy and Tigress took every inch that Po had._ Tigress inserted one digit at first. She moaned in ecstasy as her finger pleasured her love-hole. She teased herself as she unbuttoned her vest and took off her wrap to cover her c-cup breasts. She pinched her nipple and moaned slightly loud.

_Tigress moaned in pleasure as Po started to build a rhythm and plow her sacred area. She grabbed the grass and yelled in ecstasy. "Please Po… go faster… go harder… give me everything!" demanded Tigress between pants. Po obliged her demand and started to ram her pussy._ Tigress soon inserted three paw digits into her heated and wet love-box. She screamed in pleasure. Her pulled out and stuffed her digits back in forcefully. She nearly screamed out loud but bit her lip to cover it up. "Oh… Po…" moaned Tigress aloud._ Po's member started to throb. "Tigress… I'm close…" said Po as he still plowed her pussy. "Go ahead Po… cum in me… give me all of it!" demanded Tigress. Po happily obliged this request and blew his load in to her love-box. Tigress felt his warm seed and released her own love juices._ Tigress released her semen all over her hand and the floor. She screamed in pleasure of her lovely release. Tigress pulled out of her vagina and laid down on her back, panting. "Wow… that was great." Said Tigress, slightly panting. "I should make Po my valentine." thought Tigress aloud. She left the barracks, cleaned herself up, and headed towards town.

Back with the guys…

The guys were still in town, searching for valentine gifts. They all walked past a stand, pretty much ignoring it. All except Po. Something on the jewelry stand caught his eyes and pulled him towards the stand. What he saw was a golden sequence necklace with a teal emerald in the middle of it. "Wow! How much is that necklace?" asked Po. "Ah, a fine choice for the Valentine's Day Festival. For you, Dragon Warrior, 200." spoke the pig salesman. Po dug in his pocket and pulled out the money for the necklace. The salesman took the money and handed Po the necklace. "You know, for another 100, I can give you a dress and shoes to match the necklace." Po was surprised at this, but couldn't miss this awesome opportunity. "Deal!" yelled Po in excitement as he pulled out the gold. The salesman took the money, got the dress and shoes and handed them to Po in boxes. Po carried the boxes towards the Jade Palace to hide them in his closet. When he got to the barracks, he started smelling something sweet. _"I wonder where that smell's coming from…"_ thought Po as he went in his room and stuffed the clothes, shoes and necklace in the back of the closet. When he left his room, the sweet smell hit his nose hard. _"There's that smell again… I think it's coming from Tigress' room."_ thought Po as he walked over to her room.

He knocked on the door hard enough to alert someone. Po didn't get an answer, so he just walked in. When he opened the door, the sweet smell hit his nostrils like a hammer to the face. Po was entranced by the scent._ "I wonder what made this sm- what the?"_ Po's thought was interrupted as he stepped in something warm and wet. "Eww." said Po as he looked at his foot. It was the source of the sweet scent. He scooped some off of the ground and started to lick it, his curiosity getting the best of him. It tasted just as good as it smelled. _"What type of fruit made this?"_ thought Po. Before he could say anything else to himself, he heard the palace doors opening. "The must be the five." said Po as he left Tigress' room.

**Well, ho was the start of the new story? Leave your reviews on this story and tell me what you thought about it. Eddieboy4427 out.**


	2. Popping The Question

**Hey to all that read my stories! I see that you guys really like this story, according from the stats and reviews. So, in honor of that, and seeing that I don't leave people hanging, I'm gonna finish the story. Again, no thanks necessary.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Po was still baffled by the sweet taste of that liquid (which I'll remind you, is Tigress' love juice) that was on the floor, but decided not to remain on the subject. Instead, he went downstairs to greet the rest of the five. When he got downstairs, he saw no one down there but Tigress. "Hey Tigress, have you seen everyone else?" asked Po. Tigress jumped from his sudden question and punched him in the stomach. Po hurdled over in pain from the powerful punch. "Po, you know not to scare me like that. And no." spoke Tigress coldly. Po picked himself up and brushed himself off. "Oh, alright. Say, what kind of fruit made that juice on the floor in your room?" asked Po, still confused. Tigress eyes widened as she turned around and started to blush._ "Ah! I forgot to clean up after myself! How can I explain that to him?"_ thought Tigress as she turned to him. "Uh… that was a special fruit… its name slips my mind…" lied Tigress. Fortunately for her, Po believed her. "Ah well, let me know when you remember." said Po with a slight shrug. Tigress nodded slightly.

With that said, Po disappeared into the kitchen. When Po completely disappeared, Tigress started dashing for her room. She got to her room and the sweet smell of her semen hit her nose. She gaged at the smell of her own juices. "Wow, this must've been sitting here for a while." said Tigress, holding her nose. She loved the pleasure, but hated the clean-up. After she got her juices from the floor, she went down to join Po in the kitchen. She thought that he would still be there, seeing as it was Po. Her instincts were right; Po was sitting at the table, eating about four large dumplings. "Mind some company?" asked Tigress. Po was somewhat startled, but kept eating. He swallowed what he had in his mouth and began to speak_. "Not at all, Tigress." Spoke Po in a sensual tone._ "What?" asked a confused Tigress. "I said not at all." said Po. Tigress was confused. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her. She was right. She soon slipped into another sensual fantasy. _"What's wrong Tigress? You seem… tense." said Po as he got up and walked over to Tigress. He started to rub her shoulders lightly. Tigress' breathing soon started to break._

Tigress was just standing there, in a complete daze. Po was worried about his friend, so he got up and walked over to her._ Tigress was lost for words, so she just went with it. Po soon started to nibble her neck softly. Tigress breathing started breaking up even more. Soon, Po started licking her shoulder fur softly. She started panting softly._ Tigress' breathing was breaking up fast and Po was in shock. "Tigress, what's wrong? What's happening?" asked a paranoid Po. Po was scared for his tiger friend. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the barracks._ Tigress' imaginary Po soon licked up her neck and started to nibble on her ear lightly. Po picked her up bridal style, just as the real Po did and carried her to her room. She started to pant harder, her pants slightly wet._ Tigress' pants to become wet and Po became even more scared. "Don't worry Tigress, I'll take good care of you…" whispered Po as they got to Tigress' room._ Po and Tigress made it to her room and he laid her on her back._

Po was scared for Tigress. He didn't want anything to happen to any of his friends, especially Tigress. Seeing as her breathing was breaking, he thought she couldn't breathe._ Po soon started to unbutton her vest. He became a bit annoyed with her chest bandages, so started to remove them. "Oh, this will never do. I guess we're gonna have to take care of this…" said Po sensually._ Po removed her vest and saw her bandages. "'This must be the reason she can't breathe. Guess we gotta get rid of this." said Po, even more scared. He soon got through all of the bandages and was surprised at what he saw was under them. "Wow… I had no idea…" said Po._ "Ah… there's my prize…" said Po. Po soon grabbed her boobs and started to caress them. Tigress gasped at the touch of her lover._ Po put his hands between her boobs and started to press down on her chest to help her breathing. After about two minutes, he saw that it wasn't working. "She'll probably kill me when she wakes up… but it's to save her so she won't be that mad." said Po as he started to lean in for the impossible.

_Po leaned in to kiss his love sensually, but started to fade away. "No… please, no…" said Tigress as her Po faded to black._ Po had opened her mouth to breath into her lungs, when Tigress sprung to life, grabbed his head and kissed him. Po was surprised at her action and pulled away from her. Tigress opened her eyes to the ceiling of her room. She soon jolted up from the floor and looked around the room and saw Po looking at her with a scared face. "What's wrong Po? What happened?" Po was scared to tell her what happened, but he was also scared of what she would do if he didn't tell her. "Well, we were sitting in the kitchen when you started to go in a daze and started to breath funny. I didn't know what to do so I took you up to your room. Since you were breathing funny, I decided to give you CPR but before I could… you grabbed me… and kissed me." said Po ready for another punch. Tigress blushed hard. She was surprised and embarrassed at her actions. "Oh… well, I-I'm sorry I did that…" said a confused and nervous Tigress. "Well, I'll just be going then. See ya." said Po as he got ready to leave Tigress' room. Po stopped himself from leaving and turned to Tigress.

"Tigress, can I ask you something?" asked Po. Tigress started to blush. "Are… are you still… looking for a valentine?" asked Po shyly. Tigress just nodded her head. "Well…I was just wondering… would you be my valentine?" asked Po, preparing to be slapped. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. Tigress grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, like she did before the battle with Lord Shen. "I would love to, Po." said Tigress. Po grinned happily from cheek to cheek. That's when Po remembered the gift he got for his valentine. "Hold on, stay right here." said Po, still grinning as he dashed for his room. He dug into his closet and grabbed the boxes. "Close your eyes Tigress, I have a surprise for you…" said Po looking through the slight crack in the door. Tigress obliged with his request and closed her eyes. Po walked in and put the boxes down. "Ok, open them." spoke Po.

Tigress opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. She had never gotten gifts for anything. "Well, don't just stand there… open them." said Po as he held the box with the shoes out. Tigress took the box and opened it. She was shocked at what she saw. They were golden heels made specifically for a cat like animal. "Wow… Po, these are… beautiful." said Tigress in an amazed tone. "There's still more. Keep going." spoke Po as he grabbed the box with the dress. She opened it and gawked at the dress. She was struck with amazement as she looked at the beautiful golden sequence dress in her hands. It glistened in the light of her room and felt so soft. She looked at Po with a large smile on her face. She was ready to say something when he held out the final box. She took the box, opened it, and covered her mouth ready to gasp. "Oh gods… Po, this is so wonderful." spoke a teary-eyed Tigress. "Well, seeing as we're valentines now… would you like to go to the Valentine's Day Festival with me?" Po again, was not prepared for what was to come next.

She grabbed his face softly and kissed him on the lips. Po went wide-eyed for a minute, but soon faded into the kiss. After about a minute or so, Tigress broke the kiss. "Does that answer your question?" asked Tigress. "Yes it does." answered Po as he pulled Tigress back into another kiss. They stayed in the middle of the floor for about two minutes when Po broke the kiss. "Well, we've still got to train tomorrow, so I'll see you in the morning." said Po as he started to leave the room. "Goodnight, Po." said Tigress as she watched Po walk out of her room. "Goodnight, Tigress." said Po as he closed the door to Tigress' room. Po went into his room and got into bed as did Tigress. "Best day ever…" whispered them both in unison as they drifted to sleep.

**Well, how did you guys like this chapter of the story? Leave all of your comments (except flames) in the review section. Eddieboy4427 out.**


	3. Shower Before the Date

**Sorry to be so late with updating my story guys and gals, been pretty busy with summer and YouTube. But that's beside the point. I'm back to add another chapter to my Tigress-X-Po story. So without further adue…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The gong rung at the break of dawn and everyone, including Po for once, woke up and stood in front of their doors. Shifu stood in the middle hall and listened to his students greet him. "Good morning, Master." spoke everyone as they bowed respectfully. Shifu was surprised to hear Po's voice in the morning greeting. "Good morning students and Dragon Warrior. Today is the day of the Valentine's Day Festival, as we all know." said Shifu. Everyone looked around, grinning. Shifu just shook his head. "Now, seeing as some of you have plans for tonight, you're training last only until noon. "Thank you, Master Shifu." Spoke the five and Po. The events from yesterday were still on Tigress' mind. She couldn't stop thinking about how she kissed him by accident. She needed to talk to someone, fast. While everyone was on their way to the kitchen for breakfast, Tigress pulled Viper away from the group to talk to her. "Viper, I need someone to talk to. I've got to get something off my chest." whispered Tigress. "What is it?" asked Viper silently. Tigress then told Viper what happened last night. When she heard this, Viper squeaked like a little teenage girl. "Wow… and you're going with him to the Valentine's Day Festival?" asked Viper. Tigress nodded her head for an answer. "Oh gods, we've got to get you something to wear!" panicked Viper. "No need." started Tigress. "Po took care of that."

Viper was confused. "What're you talking about?" asked Viper. "C'mon I'll show you…" said Tigress as they both went to Tigress' room. Tigress took out the things Po gave to her as a gift for Valentine's Day. Viper gasped and covered her opened mouth with her tail. "Oh my… Po brought you this?" asked Viper, slightly surprised. Tigress just nodded her head. "Wow… you're really lucky to have a guy like Po, Tigress." said Viper. Tigress had always contemplated Po as 'boyfriend material', but never tried to see if he liked her the way she did him. "C'mon, Tigress. We gotta go to the kitchen so we don't miss breakfast." said Viper as they started towards the kitchen.

They got down to the kitchen and everyone was still there. They sat down with the rest of the group and enjoyed their breakfast and some conversation. When training began, they sparred for what felt like an eternity. Truth be told, they only sparred for about 3 hours. Shifu saw that they had trained hard and stopped them. When Po had stopped, he nearly collapsed. He was sweating so hard, that Monkey nearly slipped in it. "Good training today. As a reward, I'll let you all rest for the rest of the day." "Thank you, Master." spoke the five and Po. Po was sweating so badly; it was hilarious. His pants were soaked with sweat. _"If I'm gonna take Tigress out tonight, I've gotta smell better than this…"_ thought Po. Tigress was thinking the same thing. Her clothes were also wet from the intense training. _"If I'm going out with Po tonight, I've got to look and smell my best. And… ugh… this is not my best…"_ thought Tigress as she got ready to go to the showers.

Po got to the showers first because Tigress got stopped by Viper to chat. He stripped down and searched for a towel in the closet. While he was searching for the towel, memories of last night flooded his mind. He remembered how soft the fur on her chest was, how big her breast were, how she kissed him out of the blue. While his mind was memorizing, his 7 inch member started to rise to its full potential. He looked down at his dilemma and huffed annoyed. "Great. At least I'm alone for now." said Po as he found his towel and started the water. As for Tigress, she finally got away from Viper and went to her room to get her towel. She kept her towels in her room because of the last time that she looked for a towel in the showers. Let's just say it wasn't pretty for anyone to see… poor duck… Anyway, she got her towel and went towards the showers. As she approached the showers, she heard the water running. _"I wonder who's in the shower…"_ thought Tigress as she entered the bathroom. She got into the bathroom, sat her towel down, and began to undress. As she undressed, she started to remember what happened last night. She remembered it very vividly. How soft his lips were, the feeling of his soft, fluffy fur, the way he embraced her during the kiss. While she remembered the facts of the night, her body started to react to the pleasurable moments. Her nipples became hard and her pussy became wet. She became aggravated by this dilemma. "I might as well take care of this…" whispered Tigress as she finished undressing and got into the shower.

Po and Tigress had the same dilemma and could help each other right now, but didn't know the other was in the shower next to them. So they decided to handle it the old fashion way. They were sitting in the shower, wet and horny. So, what's a better time to masturbate? So they took the opportunity they had in front of them. Po soon started to grip his member slightly. He gasped silently as he felt the pleasure of his hand around his dick. He soon started to picture Tigress. _Po and Tigress were sitting on the edge of a cliff, enjoying a beautiful sunset. Po turned to Tigress, and gazed into her beautiful eyes. She had a look of lust in her eyes, and so did Po. Tigress and Po leaned in and locked lips softly._ Po soon started to stroke his shaft slightly. Seeing as he was also a virgin, the feeling of him grabbing his dick still affects him. As for Tigress basically the same thing was going on. She started to imagine Po as well. _She and Po were under the Sacred Peach Tree, cuddling_** (A/N: I know, it's awkward to think Tigress actually cuddled with Po without dismembering him, so just bear with me on this one.)**_. Tigress snuggled into Po's fur and slightly purred. Po picked her head up and looked into her eyes. Her eyes had a look of want and need in them. He saw this and kissed her slightly._ Tigress started to rub her wet entrance and stick one of her paw digits into her slot.

Po continued to stroke his rod while thinking of Tigress the whole time._ Tigress slowly got up and started to undress._ Seeing as he actually saw what they look like, he didn't have to try and picture them._ She reached her bandages on her chest and started to undo them slowly, teasing Po slightly. Po wanted to just snatch them off of her body, but remembered that this was still Tigress and she could break his arm with a flick of the wrist. When she was done with the bandages, her perky C cup sized breasts showed with no hesitation. Po started to drool and walked towards her._ Po soon picked up the pace of his rhythm. He started to grip his pride a little harder with more speed. Tigress also upped the tempo a little. Her imaginary Po soon started to tease her._ Po released her head and broke the kiss. He then reached for the buttons on Tigress' vest. Tigress thought that they were too close for him to reach, so she leaned back to let him begin. He soon undid all of the buttons on her vest and took it off her body. Po saw the bandages on her chest and became annoyed. "This won't do at all. I guess we've gotta take care of this…" whispered Po as he began fiddling with her bandages._ Tigress soon inserted two of her digits into her wet hole.

About five minutes later, their fantasies soon got a lot more intimate. The imaginary Po and Tigress were teasing the real Po and Tigress so much. _Po rubbed his cock against Tigress' wet entrance. Tigress moaned and squirmed in ecstasy as he rubbed his giant rod on her pussy. "I can see you're enjoying this." said Po seductively. Tigress couldn't get a word in edgewise, so she just shook her head._ Tigress was fingering her pussy with a vengeance. She couldn't help but to think of Po at this time and about what he might be doing. If only she knew he was next to her doing the same thing, only grabbing something. In his mind, Tigress was giving him the time of his life, and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. _Tigress was grinding on him with authority. She slid on his shaft like there was no tomorrow. Po was in a fantasy and was drooling from the mouth a little. "Wow, you must be really enjoying this, Po." said Tigress as she kept grinding. _ Po was stroking his shaft with force. In the back of his mind, he was wondering if Tigress was getting ready for their date or what she was doing.

Another three or four minutes later, they were on the brink of exploding. Tigress' imaginary Po was plowing her into the ground. _Po was slamming Tigress in missionary with a force to be reckoned with. Tigress cried out in pleasure. "Po… I'm close!" yelled Tigress as she felt her muscles clench up on his cock. Po felt this and pushed himself onto her uterus. Tigress felt him hit her wall and released her pleasurable orgasm._ Tigress was in the shower 'hanging eight' **(A/N: Kudos to WilsonWisdom25 for the 'hanging eight' pun. If you're reading this, I haven't gotten the time to finish your story, but I will and get feedback on it. Also, sorry for using your line without your permission. I'll make sure to ask next time.)** and silently moaning. She soon felt her inner muscles clench up on her fingers, and she then released. She silently squeaked at the feeling of her release. Her juices fell onto the tile floor and into her hands. As for Po, he was on the verge of his release._ Tigress was on top of Po, grinding and bobbing up and down on his shaft. Po was leaking so much pre; you would've thought he was cumming with blue balls. Po felt his rod twitch and throb. "Tigress, let me pull out…" said Po. Tigress shook her head while bobbing on his cock. "Oh no, that's a negative, Po. You're cumming in me, whether you want to," said Tigress as she slammed down on his cock, almost penetrating her uterus. "Or not." Po felt her slam down on his shaft, and fell over the edge. Po's dick throb and he blew his load into Tigress. She felt his hot seed hit her insides, and she then released her juices._ Po beat his cock like it owed him five dollars. He was slamming his hand on it from base to tip. His rod twitched and he then released onto the tile floor and onto his hand. He moaned silently in the ecstasy of his load being blown.

Both Tigress and Po were panting, leaning on the wall. "Wow… that was amazing…. tonight will be the night …" said the two as they got cleaned up and got ready for their date.

**Well, that's Chapter 3 of my story. Again, kudos to WilsonWisdom25 for the 'hanging eight' term. I'll be sure to ask next time I see a term I like. Also, before I forget, I finally have a YouTube account. It's the same name as this one, and I already have a Tigress-x-Po tribute video out. Just look up my name "eddieboy4427" and it should pop up. Well, that's all for now. I hope to see subscribers on my account because I'll also be giving updates on when my stories are going to be updated and when new stories are coming out. I'll also keep posting tributes for different couples. Give me ideas people. I can't do these things on my own. Eddieboy out.**


	4. Sexiest Finale Ever

**Hey guys, gals and other people or things that read my stories. I'm back with the final chapter to my latest Po-x-Tigress story. So now seeing as you guys were anticipating this chapter, I'll make this intro short.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

It was finally here! The Valentine's Day Festival was on schedule and on track, except for the five and Po. Everyone got dressed and was ready to meet at the door. They were all wearing their brand new outfits that they brought just a few days ago. Po had brought a dark red shirt with a golden dragon on the back with a black vest and black pants. Monkey had brought a dark blue suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Viper had a golden cape that was tied to her body with a black snake on it. Mantis had a black suit with a white shirt and a golden tie with black checkers on it. Crane had an orange vest with the Chinese symbol for live on the back and a bronze colored hat. All they were waiting for was Tigress.

"I wonder what's taking Tigress so long." said Po concerned. "I'll go and check on her, Po. Don't worry." said Viper as she started to slither toward the barracks. In her room Tigress was freaking out. Viper knocked on the door and Tigress began to panic._ "Oh no! That might be Po! I don't want him to see me like this!"_ Tigress went to the door and slightly opened the door to see who it was. She saw it was Viper and sighed in relief. "Thank Gods that it's you, Viper. I'm so nervous right now. I don't know if Po will like the outfit." said Tigress as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress hugged her figure perfectly and the trail dragged only a little. The heels raised her up to about two inches taller than Po. She had a shade of purple eyeliner and blue lipstick. And the necklace pieced it all together. "Tigress, I'm not even a guy, and you're turning my head. I'm sure he'll like your outfit." said Viper reassuringly.

Tigress looked at Viper with hope in her eyes. "Do you really think so?" asked Tigress with hope. Viper just nodded her head. "I know so. Now, let's get downstairs. I think the guys are getting antsy." said Viper giggling. Tigress nodded her head and they started to head downstairs. Before they got downstairs, Viper told Tigress to wait at the top of the stairs. "Ah, there she is!" spoke Po. "Where's Tigress?" asked Monkey. Viper pointed to the top of the stairs. "Come out Tigress!" yelled Viper. Tigress slowly came out, a bit nervous. She had her eyes closed and her ears down, expecting to be laughed at. She instead opened her eyes to every man in the Jade Palace jaw on the floor and eyes wide open. Viper slid over to her and whispered in her ear. "I told you so."

Po walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "Wow…you look beautiful." said Po as he gazed at her body and into her eyes. She started to blush and look around nervously. "Thank you Po. You look wonderful too." said Tigress. Soon after they finished gazing at each other, they all headed towards the festival. When they arrived, the festival was alive and well. Kids were running around with hearts in their hands, plastic dragons making hearts were hung, and everywhere you looked people were kissing. They first stopped at Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Mr. Ping saw them come into the shop and walked towards them. "Greetings, Furious Five and Dragon Warrior." said Mr. Ping. "Hello Mr. Ping." said the five. "Hey dad, how have you been?" asked Po as he hugged is dad. "Oh, I have been fine. Speaking of fine…" said Mr. Ping as he gestured to Tigress.

Po started to blush slightly. "I know. She looks amazing, doesn't she?" asked Po silently as he started to stare. Mr. Ping saw this and started to laugh slightly. "Go over to her. Have a talk with her." said Mr. Ping as he tried to push his son towards the very beautiful tiger. Po took the hint and started towards Tigress. Before he could go anywhere, his father stopped him. "Before you go… let me tell you something." started Mr. Ping. "Make sure to bring me some grandchildren." whispered Mr. Ping with a smile. Po just blushed much more. He breathed in and started to walk towards Tigress. While he was walking towards Tigress, Po was thinking to himself. _"I really like Tigress, a lot but…I don't think that she feels the same way. I'll see if she does when she's alone."_ Before he could get to her completely, Viper started to yell at the two. "Hey, come on you guys! We're going to the parade!"

They all headed to the middle of town to watch the Valentine's Day Festival Parade. They got there and the parade had already started. Fire twirlers and karate novices were showing off their skills while the townspeople watched and cheered. The five and Po were standing near the front of the crowd. Tigress was getting ready to tell Po how she feels about him. _"I need to get Po alone so I can tell him…maybe I can pull him away for a minute."_ thought Tigress as she moved towards Po. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Po turned around with a start, but soon realized that it was Tigress. "Oh hey Tigress, what's wrong?" asked Po over the sounds of the drums. Tigress didn't say anything. Instead, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bridge.

They arrived at the bridge and Tigress leaned on the edge of the bridge, looking at the water. "What's wrong Tigress? Is something on your mind?" asked Po, concerned about his crush. Tigress began to think to herself. _"I want to tell him…but I can't… It'll make me seem weak." Soon an imaginary Viper appeared in her mind. "Tigress, would you forget about your reputation for just two minutes? This is your chance, don't mess this up."_ She came back to reality, took a deep breath, and turned to Po. "Po…can I ask you something?" asked Tigress a bit nervous. Po shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead."

"Do you…like me…as more than just a friend?" Po was stunned. He thought he was imagining things. "Tigress, I don't know if I'm imagining this, but I like you as more than a friend. I hate to say it and probably get rejected afterwards, but…I love you." Po began to wait for a roar of laughter, but it didn't come. Instead, he opened his eyes to Tigress holding her mouth. She then charged at Po and hugged him like when they battled Lord Shen. She then broke the hug, and looked into Po's eyes. "Oh, Po…that's exactly what I wanted to hear!" said Tigress, teary eyed. Po pulled her back into a hug and held her close.

Tigress pulled away slightly, looked into Po's eyes, and kissed him on the lips. Po was surprised at first, but soon fell into the kiss. After about a minute or so with no air, they broke the kiss. Tigress look slowly turned from a look of accomplishment to lust. She soon pulled him into a now rough and heated kiss. She soon started to rub all over Po's body. Po soon did the same. They soon broke the kiss and started breathing hard. Tigress finally realized that this was the chance she's been waiting for._ "This seems like a perfectly good time to do this. I'd better take it…"_ Tigress grabbed Po's hand and pulled him towards the Jade Palace.

They reached the Jade Palace and Tigress was still pulling Po's arm. While Tigress pulled Po, he was thinking._ "I wonder if she's doing what I think she's doing… Oh Gods, she is! I finally get to be with Tigress! This is so awesome!"_ They finally reached the barracks and Tigress stopped. "Where would you like to go, Po?" asked Tigress. Po wondered for a minute and gave his answer. "How about your room?" asked Po. "Fine by me." said Tigress with a load of lust in her voice. They entered her room and started to kiss again. This kiss was even more passionate than the last one. Tigress jumped into Po's arms and pushed Po down on his back. "Hold on if we're going to do this, we should get comfortable. Don't you think?" asked Tigress with lust in her voice. Po just nodded his head.

Tigress and Po got up and they started to strip. Po was fully naked when Tigress stopped to look at him. "Wow, you're as big as I'd hoped you'd be…" said Tigress as she looked at her prize. Po just started to blush and rub the back of his head. Soon after, Tigress had finished stripping and Po's shaft was as solid as a piece of titanium. Tigress saw this and started to slightly giggle. "It's seems someone's ready…" said Tigress sensually. Po just chuckled. "I can say the same for you too." said Po as he looked between Tigress' legs. She looked down and saw her love juices started to trickle down her legs. She looked up and glared at Po with an eyeful of lust and a low purr. Tigress then walked over to Po, tail and hips swaying in opposite directions.

She got to Po and grabbed his rod. Po grabbed Tigress' hips and pulled her into a kiss. He moaned in the kiss as she stroked his shaft. They soon broke the kiss and Tigress got her knees. She purred as she looked at her objective. Po was panting in anticipation of what Tigress was going to do. What she did made him gasp for air. She stroked his cock slowly with her rough cat tongue. Tigress went from base to tip with long, slow strokes. After about five minutes, Po started to breathe heavily and pre started to leak from his dick. "Tigress…I feel something…" Tigress didn't say anything. She just kept on sucking. Po soon felt his cock ready to explode. "Tigress, I-I'm…AHHH!" screamed Po as he released his load into her mouth. The salty liquid hit her tongue and she fell in love with the taste.

"That was good. I hope you can make more." said Tigress with lust flowing off the tongue. "I'm pretty sure I can." said Po. Tigress looked at him and smirked. "Well, we'll see. Because we're just getting started…" spoke Tigress as she pushed Po down on his back. She saw that his staff was softening, so she decided to give it a little help. She soon started to rub her wet slit on Po's dick from base to tip very slowly. Po eyed rolled into the back of his head as he was overtaken with pleasure. Pretty soon, his soldier was at full attention, yet again. Tigress saw and felt this and smiled. "Are you ready, Dragon Warrior?" asked Tigress softly and sensually.

Po was unsure about it. "Tigress, are you sure about this? I mean, once we do it, there's no turning back…" Tigress gave him a stern look and grabbed his cock. "If I wasn't sure, do you think I would come this far?" Po thought about it and decided. "Aww, what the hell could one time do?" said Po. Tigress was obviously pleased with his decision, seeing as she readied his cock to enter her. She slowly slid onto his cock, both of them hissing with every inch entering her body. Soon Po's dick hit her thin inner wall. Po looked at Tigress with utter concern. "Are you sure you're ready?" asked Po.

Tigress took a deep breath and slammed down on Po's cock, breaking her hymen. Tigress screamed in pain as Po looked scared and began to pull out. But Tigress had different plans. She pushed herself down onto his shaft and stayed there. "I'm ok Po. Don't worry, it only lasts a few minutes." said Tigress reassuringly. Po slowly nodded his head and let Tigress finish. She slowly started to build a rhythm, her hips bouncing lightly. Po was in a pure state of ecstasy as Tigress flopped up and down on his dick. She moaned as she rode his long shaft, each bounce more rough than the last.

A few minutes later, Po had grabbed her hips and slowed her pace to a complete stop. "Hold on, I want to try a different position." said Po as he picked Tigress up off of him and laid her on her back. She let him do it and purred every second she was in his grip. He soon towered over her and slowly prepped himself for entry. "Ready?" asked Po. Tigress nodded eagerly and awaited his penetration. He slowly entered her body, Po feeling the warmth of her vagina on his cock and Tigress feeling the size of his cock began to stretch her pussy. She moaned as every inch of his dick entered her. When Po fully entered her, he started to build a slow and steady rhythm. After about two minutes, their rhythm soon picked up pace, their wet body parts slapping together in unison.

Tigress made a deep moan as Po pile-drived her on the mat. Po grunted as he entered and exited her over and over and over again. Tigress' love juices covered Po's dick and base fur. She started pushing back when Po pushed to get maximum pleasure. After about ten minutes of this, Po was close to his limit. "Nghh…Tigress…I'm close!" said Po. He tried to pull out, but something was stopping him. He felt legs and arms rap around his body. He soon realized that they were Tigress'. "Go ahead, I want every last drop! Give it all to me!" yelled Tigress as she pushed so hard that he almost went in her uterus. He couldn't hold it any longer. He had reached his limit. He blew his load right into her uterus. She felt the warm fluid hit her insides and she also released her love juices.

They both laid on the mat in Tigress' room, tired from their hard orgasms. Po was lying on his back while Tigress laid her head on his stomach. "Po? Can I tell you something?" asked Tigress. "Sure. Go ahead." said Po. "This was my favorite Valentine's Day gift ever." said Tigress as they both drifted off to sleep. What they didn't know is that Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis were sitting outside the door. "We told you so! Now give us our 200 cookies each!" said Viper and Crane to Monkey and Mantis.

**I finally got this chapter up and running after about three weeks or more! This took me a while to write, no thanks to my friends. Well, I hope that you enjoy this story. I can see that you guys did from most of the reviews. I'll be sure to be back with new stories very soon. Eddieboy4427 out.**


End file.
